


Some really great hair

by EBDaydreamer



Series: AU August [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: Rose's dreams don't exactly involve working with her mum...but they do involve the hair of one particular client.





	Some really great hair

**Author's Note:**

> "You’re my regular customer and I’m in love with the feel of your hair"

Honestly, Rose hadn't pictured working in the hairdressers with her Mum as an ideal occupation. Still, it would go towards the private tutoring sessions she wanted, and it wasn't all bad, especially when her favourite regular walked in.

“Good morning, Rose!” he chirped.

Rose finished sweeping and beamed at him, “Morning! Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?”

As per usual, he asked for a cup of tea with an unhealthy amount of sugar and sat at her station. There were only a few clients Rose had as her own, the rest of the time she was filling in for absences or running errands or the like. John Smith was her longest running after she covered for Bev one day and John excitedly asked if he could book all his future appointments with her.

Rose eagerly looked forward to his appointments, and soon found herself crushing on him. She knew she could never act on it - too unprofessional, and he was out of her league - but that didn't mean she couldn't admire. After all, he was gorgeous, funny, charming and… the man had great hair, some  _ really _ great hair- fantastic even. She may or may not work extra slowly when he was in the chair, both to talk with him longer, and to be able to touch his hair more. Too often had she daydreamed running her fingers through it in a more intimate situation, fantasising how he would react if she tugged…

“All done,” she reluctantly declared.

“Already?” he pouted, as he did every other time.

“Mhmm.” When he first did it, she was worried he didn’t like it, but quickly worked out he just lost track of time. “What d’ya think?”

He grinned, “Perfect as always. Thank you, Rose.”

After he paid, Rose got out her diary to book the next appointment, and asked, “So, any plans for your new ‘do today?”

“Yes, actually,” he pulled his ear, “I was hoping this cute blonde who cuts my hair would be willing to go out for dinner tonight?”

Rose dropped her pen in surprise.

“Erm,” she stuttered as he handed her the pen.

He blushed, “Sorry, too forward? I mean if you have a boyfriend- of course you have a boyfriend, you’re beautiful. I mean, not that that would be the only reason you wouldn’t- because if you just don’t want t-”

“I’d love to,” Rose cut in, a grin cracking her face.

Shyly, another smile slowly stretched across his face, “Yeah?”

Rose scribbled down her personal number. “Text me.”

He took the paper and meandered out of the shop, beaming like he’d just won the lottery.

Rose bit her lip as she watched him go. Maybe she would get to live out her fantasies with that fantastic hair.


End file.
